Nights in Paris
by ForTheLoveOfCats
Summary: Sonny Joon applies for a job in Paris to work for the famous fashion designer, Minette. Unfortunately, Sonny had no idea what he was getting into... a variation/twist on the Nancy Drew game, "Danger by Design". My first ND story, so be nice! :)
1. Nights in Paris - Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with another story! This idea just randomly popped into my head...**

**Since there aren't many Sonny Joon fanfictions on here, and I wanted to make one myself, i was like ," hey, why not?" Please don't kill me! I try ( there will be multiple chapters ) to make this**

The young man cursed himself as he ran to the nearest taxi . It was pouring raining that day, and freezing at that. He had always assumed that Paris was usually sunny...

Therefore he didn't bring an umbrellla.

He shook his head at his blatant stupidity. Obviously, it _did _rain in Paris, as it did in every part of the world. As his parents would say, _"It never hurt to be cautious."_ Entering the rather small vehicle, he sighed and relaxed. He was really excited about this job. Maybe he would have a boss that didn't yell at him at the time. A rush of excitement filled him.

The sights of the city were beautiful, much different than the U.S. . Then the view of the windmill came up. Paying the driver, he absentmindedly stared at the building. It must be really old, as the blue paint was chipping and well, windmills like this one rarely existed anyway. He knocked twice on the wooden door. There was shuffling and the door swung open. A young woman no older than thirty was standing there and her hair was disheveled. She pushed her glasses up her face and smiled.

"Welcome! My name is Heather Mckay. I assume you are the new temp?"

"Yes, I am." The two shook hands. "Sonny Joon."

"Come on in. Let me show you around." On the inside it was surprisingly organized. There were desks, a plotter, magazines and lovely decor.

"Here are your tasks. Its best to get them done as soon as possible. And don't bother Minette. She's _very _busy." Sonny became curious.

"Where is she?"

"Right through that door. She's working on the Spring fashion show which is next month." He nodded.

"Now that you're settled, you can get to work. I'm right here if you need anything, or have any questions." Sonny glanced at the door where Minette was. '_It wouldn't hurt to get to know my boss...' _

Minette's office gave a sense of comfort for Sonny, in a strange way. It was an eighties - like style, funky. The woman had red hair, a jumpsuit and a mask! Weird... There were papers scattered all over the ground .

"Are you Sonny?" He became startled by her random outburst.

"Y-yes, ma'am." She sighed but continued to draw.

"Are you done those chores yet?"

"No-"

"Then why are you here?"

"Shouldn't I get to know you first? So-"

"Not now. I'm in the middle of an inspirational breakthrough." She shoved a drawing in Sonny's face. "This is one of my dresses for the show. Don't tell anybody I let you see that."  
Minette fell silent again, then crossed her arms and looked up at him.

"So what do you want to know?" Sonny frowned. Didn't she just say-

"Why do you wear that _mask_?" He asked. She ran her fingers through her hair and looked away.

"This mask... represents me . In a way, a way you probably wouldn't understand. This is a new fashion. For me and only me. I _wear _it because I can . " She folded her arms defiantly in frony of her chest.

"Um, okay. " Sonny walked away from the alien-like lady. She's strange. Who goes around wearing a freaking mask all day? _'Apparently she does' , _Sonny muttered. He removed the crumpled up paper of tasks from his pocket. 'Go pick up photos from Deiter Von Schwesterkrank'. Who was that?

"Hey Heather! Who is ... Deiter?" A blush appeared on Heather's face and she smiled.

"He's the _cutest _photographer! He lives in this nice apartment where he works at. That's where he's usually at." A hint of sadness was evident in the last sentence she spoke, but quickly brightened like before. "You'll like him. Here. Take these letters. One's for J-J Ling Ling and the other's for Deiter." Sonny took them and started to head out the door.

"Oh and Sonny?"

"Thanks."

**Phew! That was a lot! You have no idea how long this took me to write! Anyway, it may not be interesting at first, but it will get better! You will see how Sonny's opinions change throughout the story about the other characters! There will be much more in the next chapter! Also, I tried to make Minette and Heather as true to their characters as possible. Thanks for reading! ~ SockmonkeyJr**


	2. Nights in Paris - Chapter 2

**Nights in Paris - Chapter 2**

Sonny glanced at the address in his notebook and looked up at the apartment. _So this is where the guy lives. _He knocked on Deiter's door as a sudden uneasiness came over him. There was cursing then the sound of objects falling.

"Come in." Sonny walked in and looked around the rather crowded apartment full of films, books, and - was that a _snake?_ It was a pretty odd place to develop photos at, but it probably seemed to work for Deiter.

There was a man crouched down by his desk struggling to pick up the fallen photographs. Sonny cautiously approached him.

"Are you Deiter Von Schwesterkrank? " The man looked up at Sonny.

"Yes I am. And I take it you are here to pick something up ...?" Sonny awkwardly pulled a crumpled up list from his jean pocket and handed it to Deiter.

"What is this? I can't really read it." He gave back to him in disgust.

"I need photos for Minette?" Sonny stated, hoping that he would understand and stop _staring _ at him like that.

"Ah. Minette. I haven't gotten around to developing them yet. " Sonny frowned.

"You don't expect me to tell her that, do you?"

"Oh. I forget how Minette can be when she doesn't get her way." The words were expressed in disgust also. "If you need them so badly, you can do it." Deiter pointed to a book on a table next to a fish tank. "There is a book on how to do it. If you have any questions, I'm right here. But _please _don't ask too many questions, as I have work of my own." Sonny sighed. He was obviously on his own with this one.

Along with the other things he had to do. Great.  
_'Deiter's such a straight forward guy. There's something about him that I don't really like..._


	3. Nights in Paris - Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long! I have been sick and I just have a few other stories to finish. Despite other things I have to do in my life (*cough*procrastinating*cough*), I will put this up. Just for you. :) **

After going through the pain of developing the pictures, Sonny appeared with them in his hands. I mean _seriously,_ why couldn't he have done it himself? It was _Deiter's _job, not his.

"Here. I did it. All four of them." Deiter frowned.

"Why are you telling me? I think you need them, am I right?" Sonny sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, but-"

"They look fine. You probably want to head back to the office." Why did Deiter keep interrupting him?

"Yeah, sure." He tried to get out of there so he wouldn't be asked to do something that _he _could have done himself.

"Sonny. Is that your name? Can you give this letter to Minette? Thank you." Sonny took it and headed out the door and outside. _I wonder what's inside this envelope, Sonny thought. _As curious as he was, he couldn't just open somebody else's letter, especially if it was his boss's!

Well, if it was hand-written by her _ex-boyfriend, _why would she want this?

Once Sonny was in the subway, heading back to the office, he finally tore it open and read it:

_Dear Minette,_

_If you receive this letter (which I doubt you will read), I just want you to know that I still love you. Even when you give me those hard looks, or brush me off, I care. And It hurts to know that you may never return my affections, ever. Why do you ignore me so? I did nothing wrong, yet you break the wondrous tie we once had. You only tell me it was because you were 'under stress' or 'you weren't interested anymore'. But I know the truth._

_Someone else has captured your heart._

_But who could it be? After all I have done for you! The sneaking I did to look at your enemy, Hugo Butterly's designs, the extra hours I worked to make ends meet for the both of us when not even necessary, the passionate love making we had the night I proposed to you... You wanted more than I did-_

_You didn't seem to take that into consideration, did you? But without any actual knowledge why you have broken up with me, I would just assume you were just selfish. A selfish woman who used me. It's funny, how my brain knows this, but my heart denies it._

_Your heart-broken ex-boyfriend,_

_Deiter_

Sonny gagged after reading the mushy letter to himself. No way did Deiter write this.

_But who else could have written it?_

Perhaps he could use to his advantage in the future...

Sonny glanced around the office, bored out of his mind. He didn't feel like doing work today ( what's new?) . He thought about talking to Heather, but she was dull as well. And kind of a kiss up to Minette.

Day 2

It's already day two and I am really bored. I can't sight-see now because of the huge work-load I have been given, but I will get through with this!

I don't feel like it right now.

But I have done something;l I have gotten a pretty good understanding of the people I have met so far:

Minette: A weirdo much? She wears a mask all the time, saying it's some kind of statement. If it was a statement, wouldn't people know why you wear it? She's also very moody. No, I did not find any Bipolar medication bottles lying around. But she sure has a therapist ( according to Heather ). Minette's one to put anybody on edge.

Heather Mckay: She's alright. Except for the fact that she is a workaholic, and tells on every single thing I do that seems even remotely wrong. And a stick up the ass, much? I tried telling her one of my awesome alien jokes, but she ruined it by saying they weren't real and that she didn't get it. I think I'm starting to really like her. _Not. _She also has a crush on Deiter. Who knew ( except Deiter. He could care less than he already does about her, considering he's obsessed with getting back together with Minette).

Deiter Von Schwesterkrank: A male version of Heather. Sort of. While she's snappy, he's more mean. I have a feeling he doesn't like a lot of people. Then again, his job requires him to interact with models, including women. He seems like testosterone - scented pray for the ladies. And being an 'attractive' photographer like himself who is famous, doesn't help his stress.

Sonny added drawings to his notebook, and chuckled. Then Heather decided to instigate.

"What's so funny, Sonny?" The brunette asked in that obnoxious voice of hers.

"Not that you would care." She walked over and quickly snatched the book from my hands before I could react. How dare she?

"Oohh... Sonny's in trouble. You wrote bad things about me in here, didn't you?" She snapped.

"Sure. Why not?" Her face turned red and she angrily flipped through the pages.

"This isn't funny. You are supposed to be doing your _work."_ I smiled, trying to look innocent.

"But I am, Heather. I was just taking notes, is all-" Then Heather grinned.

"I bet Minette would _love _to see this. And plus the fact that she's been under a lot of stress lately..."

"Heather. Can I have my notebook back?" I asked, thinking of excuses in my head why I shouldn't tackle her and take it. She shoved it in her drawer and locked it.

"Not until you do some chores for me."

"C'mon, Heather-"

"I need you to go to the Pont Neuf park and fetch me a parrot. I'm going to a costume party tonight with some friends. Do that, and I will _think _about giving it back. Now go." Sonny let out a sigh of defeat. What other choice did he have?

"Oh, and Sonny? If you haven't already, make sure you have met Jean Michelle and given him the pictures from Deiter. I'm sure he will give you a good impression to write down in that journal of yours."

_Something tells me I'm not going to like this._


	4. Nights in Paris - Chapter 4

**Nights in Paris – Chapter 4**

A strange feeling of anxiety and sickness washed over Sonny. _Why am I so nervous? _It's just Jean Michele.

And I have no idea who he is. I only have a bias of him from Heather.

He can't be that bad, right?

Sonny approached Kiki Café , like it had said on the address Heather gave him. At a table on a corner outside was a round, bald man with orange shades. He was reading a newspaper and was eating parfait. And that medallion around his neck ... His _really big _medallion ...

Uh...

Taking a deep breath, Sonny walked up to him.

"Bonjour, Monsieur Michele-"

"Speak in English please. You don't need to speak French. I'm quite capable of speaking English myself. Although the attempt is very flattering." Sonny sighed in relief and sat down across from him. "But it wouldn't hurt to speak a little of it to get around. It can get you much farther than choosing to speak English the whole time. Anyway, how can I help you?" Sonny placed the manila folder on the table.

"Ah, _merci._ So, you have had the pleasure of meeting Herr Von Schwesterkrank, huh?" Sonny frowned.

"Yes, Do _you _like him?" Jean Michele sighed.

"Deiter is... a very enterprising and intelligent young man. But when his head becomes bigger than his brain, that's when things start to become... uncomfortable. He loves praise for his work, but he sometimes has a hard time seeing past most flattery."

"I have noticed. Um, do you know why Minette wears that mask?" Jean Mi shook his head.

"No one knows. Perhaps it could be surgery she has gotten."

"Isn't Minette a little too young to ?" Jean-Mi shrugged.

"That I do not know for sure. But it could be possible..." _They why would she wear a mask? Wouldn't she get surgery again? Or maybe she doesn't have enough money? _Sonny internally sighed, deciding that he would worry about it later.

"If you could name Minette's _worst _enemy, who would that be?" Sonny inquired.

"Hugo Butterly, without a doubt. They are both inept egoists, who have a hard time getting along. If one insults the other, then it's all over." Sonny shook his head, not surprised.

"Could I possibly _talk _to Hugo?" Sonny questioned, interested in meeting the man. _Maybe  
I could find out why Minette is acting so strange, in the least!_

Jean-Mi passed his phone over to me and Sonny wrote down the enemy's number.

_Now I'm getting somewhere!_

But it would be best if he asked Heather for a bit more information about Minette. So he could understand more...

Feeling proud of himself for getting his chores not only done, but early, and for being responsible enough to carry the task out, Sonny smiled and pushed his glasses up to his face in a humorous way.

"Merci, M. Jean-Mi."

"No problem. Au revoir, Mr. Joon."

Next was going to the park...

Pont Neuf park was very... artistic, in the least. There were statues of odd shapes and faces, lots of squirrels, and venders. Venders were the people who sold outlandish items such as random trinkets, man holes and bottles. Yet no single alien or Koko Kringles _anywhere. _This was _very _strange to Sonny. He counted the money he had gotten from the States, now Euro.

£300... That should be enough. After all, he _was _going to get paid for working.

He hoped so.

Sonny pushed open the door to the windmill exhausted. For some things, he had to go all over Paris, just to find that one item. At least he had all of the items now for Minette. As he approached her office, he heard laughing. Sonny pressed an ear to the wooden door.

"I will see if I can get off a little early tonight. Oh, and bring some wine, will you? Oh, okay. Thanks." Sonny knocked on the door.

"Come on in" Her voice sounded a little cheerful, an improvement from earlier.

"I got your things. Oh, and I have some change left-"

"Keep it. I don't need it." Sonny nodded gratefully and headed out of the room.

"Sonny, tell Heather she's in charge because I'm leaving early. I have some... important things to attend to ." Quickly catching on, Sonny replied with a "Yes, ma'am." That gave him a lot of time to relax and sight-see.

And on his desk was the notebook Heather took from him earlier.

_He was going to need it._


	5. Nights in Paris - Chapter 5

**Nights in Paris – Chapter 5**

Sonny arrived at Hugo's Fashion House that evening. He figured that the man would be less busier than in the day time. Sonny knocked on the door and a man, no younger than Sonny himself, answered it.

"H-hello?" The man stammered.

"Bonjour. May I speak to Mr. Butterly...?"

"Uh, he's pretty busy right now-"

"Chris? Who is that?" A voice snapped and Hugo walked to the door. Chris cowered and quickly moved away. Sonny frowned.

"And who are you?" The man demanded. He had a very noticeable British accent, and looked kind of intimidating, even if he was of equal height to Sonny. Sonny cleared his throat.

"Um, my name is Sonny Joon."

"Sonny-boy, what are you doing here at this time of night?" _But it's only after eight, _Sonny thought.

"I would just like to talk to you." Hugo squinted his eyes.

"You're not a journalist, or reporter of some kind, are you?" Hugo questioned. Sonny shook his head.

"Well, then. Come on in. But make it quick, for I have an appointment to attend tonight."

Sonny sat himself in a room with several bookshelves, which he assumed to be a library he was in Hugo came into the room and sat himself in front of Sonny. Sonny cleared his throat.

"So, you're Hugo Butterly-"

"Just spit it out already!" Sonny cleared his throat.

"Well, I was curious if you knew the reason behind the behavior of Minette." Hugo rolled his eyes.

"Do we have to talk about her?" He muttered.

"I'm just curious, that's all. Sighing heavily, Hugo agreed.

"She's just doing it for attention. Why else would she being acting this ridiculous?" He said.

"She seems pretty unhappy. I don't think she is faking it."

"I have known here for a long time. Of course she's faking it." _Hugo seems so full of himself and confident that Minette is faking it. She gets enough people to buy her clothes, so why would she-_

"Mr. Butterly, someone is at the door," Someone called from another room. Hugo rolled his eyes.

"I'll be right there. You stay here."

_Where else would I go?_

Sonny saw a woman with red hair and realized it was Minette! Sonny slumped into his chair to keep from being noticed. However, he did notice a bottle of wine in Hugo's hand when he came from the kitchen.

_No, they couldn't be..._

The British man told Sonny that he'd be back in an hour. Or two. Sonny made a face as Minette followed Hugo up the stairs, his arm slung around her waist.

A while later, Hugo came back down. He looked sweaty and his face was red. His buttons on his dress-shirt were half-done, and there was a cloudy look in his eyes.

"Sorry about the long wait."

_No you're not._

"It's okay." Then he handed Sonny a piece of paper which had his cell phone number on it.

"You can call me tomorrow, If you'd like."

_I think I'm good._

_Jing Jing Ling is a nut._

That was the first thought that had popped into Sonny's mind.

Well, the first thought was that she was really nice, and sweet.

Until she asked him to play hangman with her.

"Not now, J-J. I need to be heading to bed now." The Australian woman pouted.

"Tomorrow?"

"I'll see."

So, the next morning when Sonny was getting ready for work, she bothered him _again with_ the game. Sonny waved her off.

"After work. Promise." Then he shut the door.

"Good morning, Sonny," Heather chirped happily. Sonny plopped in his seat and pulled out his notebook.

"What's gotten you in a good mood?" He muttered. He sipped his coffee. Heather looked up, dreamily.

"Deiter talked to me yesterday." Sonny had the urge to snort.

"What did he say?" Heather had a big grin on her face.

"Well, he said that he liked me. We chatted for a bit. He said that even though he's single, he wants to get to know me a bit." Sonny thought back on his first meeting with the German. _Good luck with him, Heather. You'll need it._

"That's nice. Too bad I don't care." Heather glared at him.

"Shut up. I'm sure you don't have a girlfriend or someone that likes you at the moment, so..."

"Like I said, I could care less. You stick to your _pointless _fantasies about Deiter taking you on your desk, while I stick to aliens." Heather's face turned red.

The phone rang.

"Sonny, can you get that for me?" Minette asked. Sighing, Sonny got up and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"_**Give the phone to Minette. I need to to talk to her." **_Sonny frowned.

"Who's this?"

_**"It doesn't matter. Give the phone to Minette." **_Sonny became nervous.

"Um..."

"_**Never mind." **_Then the person hung up.

"Another phone call? Oh, dear..." Heather forgot all of her anger and it was replaced with a somber feeling.

"So this has happened before?" She nodded.

"Yes. But don't worry about it. She will be fine."

Sonny doubted that.

**Recent Notes: **

**Last night, I had witnessed something pretty disturbing... Hugo having some kind of relationship with my boss, Minette? Based on others' knowledge, they have a typical love-hate relationship... I don't know. It just seemed so weird. I am still thinking about meeting Hugo again, as I don't want to walk in or wait for things like it again.**

**Heather said that random phone calls occur often. They ask for Minette, which is also odd. It sounded as if they guy is hiding something. That's ****_really_**** odd. I have a feeling that Heather not telling me everything as well, but I will let it go for now.**

After coming from work, Sonny dragged himself through the front door, straight to his room.

J-J Ling did not ask to play hangman that night.


End file.
